heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Not All Bad/Gallery
Some examples we can add are Stay Puft (from the Ghostbusters cartoon continuity family), Syren (from Extreme Ghostbusters), and Cyberwarp (from the series finale to the 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon). They all started out out as villains, yet they eventually changed to good people. Can you add those ones: http://heroism.wikia.com/wiki/File:Peridot_two-sides.png http://heroism.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stay_Puft_two-sides.png http://heroism.wikia.com/wiki/File:Helga_two-sides.png Thanks for the help. However, I am unable to add these into the gallery because the editing feature on that page has been locked. Can someone from the wiki administration deal with this please? That would be a big help. So tell to AlexHoskins to put these images and switch two images with Stay Puft with this Stay Puft two-sides. Penny Peterson in fact is a Complete Monster. Her redeeming merely histrionics. She is the girl version of Henry Evans. So Penny Peterson is NOT a hero. Reply to the suggestion Sorry, Haryboti, but Penny was a bully to Sherman, throughout the film, she changes her tone and becomes his love interest. In terms, she is still a hero, but a anti-hero to start off with. And please remember to sign your posts. --TPercival (talk) 06:55, September 7, 2018 (UTC) But I feel the dark side of the force of Penny.Haryboti (talk) 17:55, September 8, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, Penny started off as negative whilst being a bully to Sherman, but thanks to Character Development, she grows out of it. There is no reason to take down that image. Also, please sign your posts. It'll lessen the confusion. --TPercival (talk) 19:29, September 7, 2018 (UTC) You don't understand, I feel Penny's dark future. Her redeeming is a FAKE redeeming. Still a heartless, power hungry, sadistic, sinister child just like Henry Evans.Haryboti (talk) 17:55, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :: You're wrong, again. I did researched on the status of Penny Peterson both on Heroes Wiki and DreamWorks Animation Wiki, and she is the deuteragonist. She is still a hero, but started off as a rival. Her redeeming is completely genuine. I rest my case. Also, for the last time, please sign your posts by using the signature button. --TPercival (talk) 17:46, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I think is that all not true.Haryboti (talk) 17:50, September 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Well, I'm sorry, but everything in the film is actually true. Please think otherwise on your thoughts. --TPercival (talk) 17:54, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I listening to my instinct. Out of the film she is a monster Haryboti (talk) 17:57, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I just trying to cure the Not All BadHaryboti (talk) 18:08, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :::: (facepalms) I've already explained this to you, she was a monster to Sherman in the beginning of the film, until she grows out of it. End of argument. --TPercival (talk) 18:24, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Penny Peterson's actions = Henry Evans's actions :: Alright, I respect your instinct, but not on the pages. Henry Evans is a entirely different matter, because he is the main antagonist of The Good Son whilst Penny Peterson is the deuteragonist of Mr. Peabody and Sherman who started off as Sherman's rival, but turned to his love-interest. In conclusion, they are different. End of story. ::Surely, fans who seen Mr. Peabody and Sherman do not consider Penny Peterson as a false hero at all. Now, I will rest my case right there because I ain't gonna argue with you any more. --TPercival (talk) 20:06, September 8, 2018 (UTC) You don't have to believe me from me, but I still listening to my instinct and this photo can't stay here.Haryboti (talk) 05:51, September 9, 2018 (UTC) : This photo is staying on the gallery page, and it has been protected because of your vandalism. --TPercival (talk) 06:16, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Penny Peterson will TERMINATED.Haryboti (talk) 06:19, September 9, 2018 (UTC) I want to do justice, not vandalism.Haryboti (talk) 06:26, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :This argument is over. --TPercival (talk) 06:39, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Request pic Following the protection on the gallery page due to edit warring, I am making a request for this image of the two-sides of King Triton of how he used to hate humans, calling them barbarians, but his opinion changed when Prince Eric explained there is good in human after saving him from Ursula. Many thanks. --TPercival (talk) 19:08, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Can you add Majin Buu - Two Sides, because Majin Buu started as an antagonist controlled by Babidi and killed everybody on Earth by turning them into various sweets, but after Mr. Satan convinced Buu that killing is bad, he becomes good.Hardworker2932 (talk) 13:18, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Please, turn the Not All Bad/Gallery on edit modeHaryboti (talk) 05:52, September 15, 2018 (UTC) : Haryboti, I'm afraid your instincts will be refused by everyone on this wiki. Besides, we've been through with this. She starts off as a anti-hero, but later becomes more kind-hearted. In conclusion, she is still a hero. Everyone knows that. The page will only be unlocked if you promise never to take down that image again. That is getting out of hand. --TPercival (talk) 06:28, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Yeh, I have a deal, I promise Haryboti (talk) 09:06, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Please, turn the Not All Bad/Gallery on edit mode, I promise I won't deleting anythingHaryboti (talk) 19:37, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Why? Why put back these disgusting thing? Haryboti (talk) 20:50, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Penny Peterson is a heartless monster. Why can't you just accept it? Haryboti (talk) 20:50, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Reply to the comment :No she is not at the end of the film. Stop making up silly stories about her. You'd better be careful of not getting yourself blocked. I will let you off with a warning because we are not going through this argument again. --TPercival (talk) 07:13, November 8, 2018 (UTC) What Penny do, that she being called a "hero"?Haryboti (talk) 18:16, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :She turned from a bully into Sherman's love interest and friend in the climax of the film. As the film progresses, she became more positive and supportive. I expect you to accept that and drop your theory about it. And one more thing, please remember to sign your posts next time. --TPercival (talk) 16:14, November 8, 2018 (UTC) For aught I care this could be your opinion, but my instincts tells me what's good, and I follow it.Haryboti (talk) 18:16, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Stop it. It is not an opinion, it's a fact. We'll hear no more of this from you. And let me tell you this, while you contribute to this wiki, there are certain rules set and you will obey to those rules. Is that clear? --TPercival (talk) 18:59, November 8, 2018 (UTC)